Harry Potter and the Aftermath
by ObscureScryptic
Summary: Harry Potter One Shot! Takes place four years after the war. Harry is going to take Luna on a date. While trying to muster up his courage he remember what happens the past four years and what happened to his friends.


Harry Potter was many things. He experienced a very very hectic life and never in his life was he prepared for this. He was standing in front of an apartment.

He was wearing a suit and tie. He was constantly looking at his watch and changing which hand was to hold the bouquet of flowers. Harry Potter was going on a date.

But with whom you may ask? None other than Luna Lovegood. Yep that Luna Lovegood aka Loony. It's been 4 years after the war. And man do things change. Everyone was slowly healing and moving on. But they will never forget all those lives lost.

Hermione and Draco? Yeah that's a thing now. It was a surprise to them all. But Ron was another story. When he first heard of the news he almost died of a heart attack. Sure he grew out of his crush for Hermione after a year. And the Chamber of secrets thing? That was behind them. Hermione and Aron did date for the first few months but broke it off after seeing they were better off as friends than romantic partners. Ron however did threaten Draco if he ever hurt Hermione death will be the least of his worries.

Draco did take those words to heart. But how did they became an item in the first place? From what Harry could gather Draco ask for forgiveness for he did to her and Hermione accepted his apology but didn't forgive him right away. After 3 years of them slowly but surely getting closer to each other. Then one day on a hot summer afternoon in August Draco asked Harry and Ron for permission for Hermione's hand in courtship.

So Ron did freak out along with Harry. Sure they became friends in a way. More of Ron having tolerance for the blonde pure blood and Harry having a teasing Frenemy thing going on. But this was on a whole another level. Ron had to consult to his girlfriend, Lavender, for advice on if he should allow Draco to date Hermione. And after many many days Ron allowed Draco to ask Hermione's hand in courtship.

The Wesleys were doing very fine. Bill and Fleur had their first daughter after the war and named her Victiorie and she would regularly have play dates with Teddy. Charlie was dating someone from the Dragon reserve at first he was afraid of everyone's reaction. But they were cool with him being gay. Percy felt guilty for Fred's death but George didn't blame him no one did and slowly he became a big political figure and helped hunt down remaining death eaters. It was his way to cope. George after Fred's death became distant but soon found life again when Angelica came into his life again and they married and had Fred Jr. Ron helps with the joke shop now. And Ginny. Harry and Ginny remain as friends. Ginny saying she really never saw Harry as Harry but the boy who lived. But as friends Ginny became aware of just Harry and bowed out of ever becoming more than just friends. She is currently single.

Harry was raising Teddy by himself and his friends constantly came and helped. However most of the school year Teddy was raised by Andromeda since she was his grandmother. Teddy also was in the know of why he didn't have parents and was raised by his grandma and godfather. It was sad to see the four almost five year old cry. But Teddy became strong saying," I'm strong because my mum and dad died as heroes! And they want me to smile!" And Teddy made it his job to help people smile with pranks and his Metamorphmagus abilities. He also decided to re make the marauders group and this time not have another Peter Pettigrew accident. And Headmaster McGonagall swears she will retire when Teddy and his friends come to Hogwarts. Although it was clear she was very fond of the group and was just joking.

Dean and Seamus was also a thing. But to their surprise it was so obvious. Like seriously Seamus ran to Dean and leaped for a hug when the final battle came rolling in. Ginny saw how Seamus was missing Dean terribly. And Luna when she was captured listen to how Dean could talk about Seamus for hours. And Harry saw them snogging in the dorm when it was empty. And Hermione as head girl saw them snogging in the broom closet numerous of times. She didn't do anything since to many people's surprise was a fangirl and a heavy supporter of LGBT and a big Deanmus shipper. Hermione took her love for peace between everyone to the ministry and is the minister currently. She was now making headlines as she makes peace with all creatures, sexuality, race, blood, and gender. And no one was surprised when Dean and Seamus came out and revealed they were dating.

Neville Longbottom no wait it's Professor Longbottom now. Neville was the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and all the students adore him. He made the boring class into an exciting class that everyone looked forward to and was second to DADA. Mostly due to Harry being the teacher and how he made the class more fun and interactive then Lupin did. Luna was the care of magical creatures teacher and boy did the students love her. She also took the job to talk to the centaurs and other creatures in the forbidden forest. Oh and did I forget to mention Neville has a bunch of fangirls on him and is considered the hottest and eligible bachelor. Like look at his before and after pictures. Harry has to admit Neville was super hot.

In total life was great. Everyone was doing better. Thursday night became PTSD therapy night for everyone who went through the war. And how did Luna fit into this equation? After all three became teachers for Hogwarts all the became fans of their class. Luna then saw how everyone struggled with what happened and suggested that all who was affected by the war have a little therapy group. And soon Thursday was therapy night and their group grew in size. Everyone was able to share their thoughts, feelings, dreams, memories and emotions. And everyone was getting better. It was then Harry knew Luna was special and Luna was the one that healed his heart. One day he daughter her out after the group was done and he asked her on a date to Hogsmeade. Unknown to them the staff and students placed bets on when Harry would asked Luna to become his girlfriend. Apparently Huna was a big deal in Hogwarts and was a very popular subject among the rumor mills. And to Neville and Headmistress McGonagall they were right and received 2 galleons from each person who lost the bet that day.

Oh for Merlin's sake! Here he was going again reliving the past four years again. Harry shook his head as he walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Luna's flat. He was nervous.

"Oh come on Harry!",mutters Harry to himself," You've faced Voldemort when you were one, defeated him and Quirrell in his first year, killed a basilisk in second year, cast a patronus in third year and went back in time to save Sirius, in fourth year I participated in the tournament, in fifth year I hijacked the ministry and survived the Toad, in six year you began your journey, and for seventh year I went on a wild chase across the country getting rid of the horcrux! So why is one date with Luna making you nervous!"

Harry muster up his courage and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard clicks on the other side and revealed Luna in a pastel blue dress.

"Hello Harry.",smiled Luna

"Hey Luna. You ready to go?",asked Harry

Luna nodded. And the date was off. He took her to a restaurant and had dinner then went to the movies and after that fireworks. Harry put his hand in his pocket and felt the small square box underneath his fingers. Harry licked his lips.

"Luna?",asked Harry leading the, to a private clearing with several trees and bushes.

"Yeas?",said Luna

Harry knelt on the ground.

"Luna Lovegood. Although we weren't close in school that much these past four years with you were amazing. You saw me as not Harry Potter the boy who lived. But rather just Harry so few have came to see. I love you with all your strangeness and quirks. Will you Luna Lovegood be my ?",said Harry revealing the box and opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Luna jumped and hugged Harry.

"Yes yes yes!",said Luna

Harry smiled and put the ring on Luna. Then a rustle was heard and several ompfs.

"Ouch quit it George!",said Ron

"Draco your elbow is in my eye socket!",said Fleur

"Can someone please tell me what's going on I can't see!",said Teddy

"All of you shush!",said Hermione

"Seamus your hand is blocking my view!",said Dean

"Sorry Love! Ginny can you please inch that way….thanks.",says Seamus

"Guys they know!",said

Harry sighs and says," We can hear you guys!"

After several rustles everyone got out of their hiding places. Some were climbing down trees, others leapt out of bushes, and those with some sense un did the illusion charm.

"Congrats!",said Ron

"How long were you there?",laughs Luna," Did the marbles get to you?"

"Been following you guys so he the start of the date.",said Percy

"I saw the ring in your closet!",said Teddy

"I can't believe it Huna is canon!",fangirled Hermione

Harry interlaced his hands with Luna's. The group apparate back to the burrow to celebrate. Harry sighs.

"What is it Harry?",asked Luna

"Will my life ever be normal?",asked Harry in expiration

Luna gave her famous Luna Lovegood smile," As Harry Potter you'll never have a normal year."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and smiled," I guess you're right. And I won't have it any other way. Besides normal will never come easy. But to me these strange quirks and days is perfectly normal."

Luna kissed Harry's cheek," Only you Harry would accept the strange"

"Yeah." , smiled Harry hugging Luna

All was well in the strange life of Harry Potter.


End file.
